Fahristaner
Die Fahristaner auch: Fahristani sind eine aufrecht gehende feline Rasse aus der Canis-Major-Galaxie. Sie sind die dominierende Rasse dieser Galaxis und leben auf zahllosen Welten. Die Heimatwelt der Fahristaner ist Fahris im Nirni System. Ihr Volk ist matriarchalisch organisiert, da die Frauen intelligenter und weniger aggressiv sind als die Männer. Sie sind familiär strukturiert, die sehr großen Familien (Würfe) sind die Kernzelle der fahristanischen Gesellschaft. Die Erste Wurfmutter führt den Wurf an. In der Regel handelt es sich dabei tatsächlich um die Großmutter der Familie. Da sie aber im Rat der Mütter gewählt wird, muss das nicht immer so sein. Mehrere Würfe bilden einen Clan, mehrere Clans einen Stamm. Es gibt kleine Stämme von nur ein paar tausend Mitgliedern, aber die großen, bedeutenden Stämme haben Millionen von Mitgliedern und beherrschen mehrere Sonnensysteme. Eine Erste Wurfmutter, die zur Anführerin eines Clans bestimmt wird, wird Clanmutter genannt, eine Clanmutter, die den Stamm anführt wird Stammesmutter genannt. 27 Stammesmütter bilden den Imperialen Rat und führen das Imperium. Sie werden Große Stammesmütter genannt. Die jeweilige Vorsitzende des Imperialen Rates ist die Imperatrix. Die Männer in der Kultur der Fahristaner haben keine politischen Ämter. Sie können Ruhm und Ansehen auf zwei Wegen erlangen, durch Erfolg in einem zivilen Beruf oder einem hohen Rang im Militär, oder dadurch, dass sie von einer der einflussreichen Mütter als Partner ausgewählt wurden. In der Regel trifft beides zu, da sich die Mütter nur erfolgreiche Männer nehmen. Nur wenige Partner von führenden Müttern sind einfach nur hübsch und potent. Partnerschaft Bei den Fahristanern gibt es keine Ehe im menschlichen Sinn. Sie verbinden sich mit Partnern auf Zeit. Dies kann aber und wird auch in vielen Fällen auf Lebenszeit sein, da sich die Fahristaner ihre Partner sehr genau aussuchen. Bei der Wahl eines Partners sind Männer und Frauen gleichberechtigt, bei der Auflösung einer Partnerschaft auch. Religion Die Fahristaner haben ein ganzes Pantheon an Göttern und Göttinnen. Sie verehren sie in Hausschreinen. Es gibt keine großen Tempel. Allerdings besitzt jeder Gott auf jedem Planeten der Fahristaner einen großen Ort der Verehrung. Dabei handelt es sich meist um eine Art steinerner Totempfahl an einem landschaftlich besonders beeindruckendem Ort. Auf dem Pfahl sind die Eigenschaften und mythologischen Geschichten des jeweiligen Gottes in Form von Bildern dargestellt. Schriftliche Überlieferungen der Religion gibt es erst seit etwa 3100. Vorher waren es ausschließlich mündliche Überlieferungen. Aus diesem Grunde gibt es von jeder mythologischen Geschichte auch zahllose kleine Abwandlungen. Betrachtet man sich die Mythologie aber genau, kann man erkennen, dass die Religion der Fahristaner nicht ihre eigene ist. Etwa 10.000 v. Chr. befreiten sich die Fahristaner offenbar aus der Versklavung einer anderen Spezies. Sie hatten bis dahin die Kultur und Religion ihrer Unterdrücker besessen. Nach ihrer Befreiung änderten viele Götter ihren Namen und wurden "fahristanisiert". Es entwickelten sich auch neue, eigene Götter, wie Jode und Jone, die Götter der Monde der fahristanischen Heimatwelt. Die Fahristaner haben keinen Klerus. Die Clanmütter sind dafür da, die Geschichten über die Götter zu erzählen und sie den Wurfmüttern beizubringen. Wissen über die mythologischen Geschichten ist ein Kriterium, um zur Clanmutter gewählt zu werden. Schöpfungsgeschichte A monomythic society, the Khajiit are led in their beliefs by mysterious figures known as "Clan Mothers", whose duty it is to disseminate the cultural myths among their kind, and who maintain autonomy from the Mane and the disparate tribal leaders.32 On the origin of their species, the Khajiit believe that life originated with two litter-mates, Ahnurr and Fadomai, who gave birth to the first cat, Alkosh.32 To Alkosh was given the guardianship of time, and whose birth prompted Ahnurr and Fadomai to bring forth further life into the world, thus they created Khenarthi, guardian of the winds; Magrus, guardian of the sun; Mara, guardian of love; and S'rendarr, guardian of mercy.32 In time, Ahnurr and Fadomai wished to share the happiness they felt in life with further children, and so, Fadomai gave birth to Hermorah of the tides, Hircine of hunger, Merrunz of destruction, Mafala of the Clan Mothers, Sangiin of blood and life, Sheggorath of insanity, and many others.32 Despite the phonetic and circumstantial similarities with deities in many other pantheons, the Khajiit maintain that many of these are wholly separate entities from similar spirits in other cultures and their version of the world's genesis as the only pure rendition.33 Ahnurr decided to stop having children since further offspring would dilute their own happiness. However, Fadomai was persuaded by Khenarthi - who had grown lonely in the realm of the winds - to give birth to further children, and this she did, bringing forth Nirni, the majestic sands and lush forests, and Azurah, the dusk and dawn, as well as the Moons and their Motions. It was at the time of her birthing that Fadomai was caught by Ahnurr who, angered at her trickery and disobedience, struck her. She, fearing for her life and children, fled with them to the Great Darkness and hid, giving birth to her final child, Lorkhaj. Having been born amidst the Great Darkness, the Khajiit believe that Lorkhaj's heart was filled with such, and thus was the Great Darkness made aware of itself and then known as Namiira.32 Amidst the darkness, surrounded by her children, Fadomai realized her death was near and set the moons, Jone and Jode, in the skies to guide her children and protect them from Ahnurr's wrath. She gave Nirni her "greatest gift", proclaiming that she would give birth to as many children as Fadomai had. Nirni was pleased because Azurah, with whom she routinely squabbled, had been left with nothing. Protected by the Lunar Lattice, the children of Fadomai left, save for Azurah. Into the silence and void their absence caused, Azurah approached her mother and was then given her gifts in the form of three secrets. She was told to take one of Nirni's children and change them, making them the fastest, cleverest, and most beautiful of creatures, naming them the Khajiit; second, that they must be fashioned as the best climbers, to climb upon the winds of Khenarthi's breath and set Masser and Secunda aright, lest they fail; lastly, that the Khajiit must be the best deceivers, able to hide their true nature from others. Then Fadomai died, and Azurah left to join her kin.32 Nirni approached Lorkhaj, whom she asked to create for her children a dwelling; he did so, and yet the Great Darkness in his heart forced him to deceive his siblings so that they were trapped in the new place with Nirni. Some managed to escape death and become the stars, and those who remained punished Lorkhaj by tearing out his heart and hiding it deep within Nirni, so that he would be with her whom he had done the most harm. Thus among the new world of Lorkhaj's creation, Nirni came to give birth to her children, who were many, but wept bitter tears for her favorite—the forest people—who did not know their proper shape. It was at this time that Azurah came forth and comforted her, taking some of the forest people and placing them in the deserts and forests, where she fashioned them in many forms, one for each purpose they might need, and having done so, named them the Khajiit, teaching them the secrets entrusted to her, and binding them to the Lunar Lattice.32 In speaking the secrets, the first was heard by Y'ffer, who told Nirni of Azurah's deed. Nirni, in retribution for her changed, and now lost, children made the deserts hot and sands biting, and filled the forests with water and poison. To separate her beloved children from those of Azurah, she allowed Y'ffer to change those who remained so that they would always be of the mer, and never beasts, and named them Bosmer. From that moment forth, the two were eternally separated and, as with their makers, were bound in animosity one with the other. In this fashion, the Khajiit explain not only their origins, but their bind to the moons and conflict with the Bosmer.32 Contradictions to this explanation of Khajiiti origin have been raised by Imperial scholars, who purport that the Khajiit are descendants of a race of great cats of the desert regions of Nirn, backing their claim with the fragmented letters of Topal the Pilot - the earliest known Aldmeri adventurer, after whom the Topal Sea is named - which reference both quad- and bipedal cats: Roaring with rage." 1 However, even this obscure evidence may yet be debated, as Pelinal Whitestrake, leader of the Elven Pogrom, slew many thousands of the Khajiit, during the same era, under the mistaken impression that they were "another strain of Aldmeri" so closely did they resemble such. There are other such reports, and they raise the possibility that the Khajiit in general may actually have elven ancestry.1 Fahristanische Götter The Khajiiti pantheon encompasses a myriad of gods, both temporal and otherwise, a fraction of which are detailed below. Of the dark spirits, or dro-m'Athra, who are represented by the inverse phases of the moons and are associated with the gods Lorkhaj and Namiira, the Khajiit rarely speak. Alkosh: Drachenkönig der Katzen, Gott der Zeit '''Aus den Schriften der Fahristaner geht nicht klar hervor, ob er zuerst ein Volksheld war, der zum Gott aufstieg, oder bereits immer ein Gott war. Seine Anbetung kam zur gleichen Zeit auf wie die von Riddle'thar. In Darstellungen wird Alkosh meist die Form eines gewaltigen Drachen mit katzenhaften Gesichtszügen gegeben, in der oralen Überlieferung der Fahristaner wird er meist nur als "wirklich sehr große Katze" beschrieben. Die Legenden erzählen besonders gern davon, dass Alkosh mehrere Invasionsversuche anderer Völker abgewehrt hat. '''Azurah Goddess of Dusk and Dawn Sister to Nirni, the plane and goddess upon which the Khajiiti dwell, Azurah is the goddess to whom the Khajiit attribute both their current form and the mysterious tie between them and the Lunar Lattice. While she shares many characteristics with the goddess of Azura of other cultures, she is a separate entity, and makes few appearances among Khajiiti myth apart from that of their origin.33 Baan Dar The Pariah Regarded more as a manifestation than a formal god, Baan Dar is the personification of Khajiiti cleverness and the wit engendered of long-suffering on their part.33 He is commonly attributed with that genius which lends itself to the creation of last-minute plans to foil the machinations of the Khajiit's foes, man or mer.33 Khenarthi Goddess of the Winds Little is known of the worship of Khenarthi, whom the Khajiit hold to be the Goddess of the Winds, whose breath sustains her kin, Jode and Jone, on their path through the sky. She is also credited with aiding the Khajiit with swiftness.33 When "true cats" die, Khenarthi flies their souls to the Sands Behind the Stars.34 She is usually represented as a great hawk, and is popular among sailors and farmers.35 Jode Big Moon God One aspect of the Lunar Lattice, Jode is revered in a unique manner by each sub-species of Khajiit, as regards their aspect at the time of the Khajiit's birth.33 Jone Little Moon God One aspect of the Lunar Lattice,33 Jone is revered in a unique manner by each sub-species of Khajiit, as regards their aspect at the time of the Khajiit's birth. Lorkhaj The Moon Beast Held between admiration and contempt for his great deceit and cunning, Lorkhaj is easily identifiable with the tales of Lorkhan, and among the Khajiit is credited with the creation of the mortal plane.33 Mara The Mother Cat / Goddess of Love The Goddess of Love, to Mara is attributed all the passion of the Khajiit. Nothing is known of her worship among the Khajiiti.33 Merrunz Ja'Khajiit Comparable to Mehrunes Dagon, Merrunz is an eternally-young god of cat-like form; thus, as a kitten, do the Khajiit explain his natural tendency to rend and destroy the world around him. Rajhin The Footpad / The Silent Walker The thief-god of the Khajiiti, legend holds that Rajhin grew up in the Black Kiergo section of Senchal. In life, Rajhin was the most infamous burglar in Elsweyr's history, said to have stolen a tattoo from the neck of the Empress Kintyra as she slept.3336 He is accredited with using the Ring of Khajiiti in his thievery, making the ring famous. After his death, Rajhin was inculcated among the Khajiit gods, to serve as an example to them of cleverness and adroit ability. His blessing is most often asked for before undertaking activities of a less-than-lawful nature. Riddle'thar Two-Moons Dance / The Sugar God The cosmic order deity of the Khajiit, the Riddle'thar was revealed to the citizens of Elsweyr by the prophet Rid-Thar-ri'Datta. The Riddle'thar is more a set of guidelines than a single entity, although it has been known that some of his avatars appear as humble messengers of the gods to those in need.33 S'rendarr The Runt / God of Mercy Nothing is known of S'rendarr, save that the Khajiit revere him as the God of Mercy. Due to the similarities in the names S'rendaar and Stendarr, which may have been caused by Khajiiti mispronunciation, S'rendarr may in fact be the Khajiiti form of the Imperial Stendarr supported by the fact that both deities are gods of mercy. Sheggorath Skooma Cat The God of Madness, Sheggorath is easily identifiable with the Imperial Sheogorath, the negative effects of Skooma and Moon Sugar being attributed to his presence among the Khajiit. Sprache Die Sprache der Fahristaner ist das Ta'agra. Es gibt zwei Schrift-Alphabete, eine kalligraphische Schrift, die ein wenig an das Arabische auf Terra erinnert, und ein sogenannten Kratz-Alphabet aus geraden Linien und vereinfachten Buchstaben, dass sehr leicht mit den Krallen in Stein oder Holz gekratzt werden kann. Ausbreitung in der Milchstraße Seit 2455 haben die Fahristaner einen Brückenkopf in der Milchstraße. Sie haben das ... System im Magellansektor besiedelt. Von dort aus sind sie in großen Sprüngen weiter in Richtung anderer Sektoren vorgedrungen.Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kulturvölker Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Canis-Major-Galaxis Kategorie:Magellansektor Kategorie:Aliens (Magellansektor) Kategorie:Aliens (Canis-Major-Galaxis)